


Body And Soul

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha Incubus Liu Feilong, Alpha Werewolf Mikhail Arbatov, Alternate Universe, Demons, Drug Use, Incubus Takaba Akihito, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Seer Asami Ryuichi, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami comes across an incubus he's been dreaming about for months. All those sex dreams and he realizes he has to have him, so he gets him...permanently. Too bad his incubus has a father almost as possessive as he is (or not), and then there's the demon that wants his Akihito as a sacrifice - no way in hell!(literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to ‘Supernatural’ for the story ideas and some of the plot! I’ve been writing this for more than a year. It’s been really slow going, especially after the baby was born. I’m trying the supernatural genre stint for Viewfinder for the first time and I would appreciate any concrit offered. Thanks and enjoy :)
> 
> Title taken from Anita Baker’s ‘Body And Soul’.

Asami had never been a fan of parties. Not the type of parties where nothing constructive was done or accomplished, anyways. Besides, higher ups showing off how much of taxpayer’s money they could put in their pockets has never been his thing, so there was no way he would ever feel comfortable at the social gathering of the Minister of National affairs, in a banquet hall at a luxury hotel.

The Champagne was good though, clearly vintage, while the hor’duerves got a six out of ten rating. Most of the patrons buzzed around the hall after the Minister’s speech, trying to strengthen connections and create new ones. While Asami was all for it, there was a time and a place for everything, and right now, this was not the time nor the place for him.

After the fourth wife of a prominent member of society tried to get his attention with their cleavage and curves, Asami was ready to call it quits. He’d rather be in his double head shower enjoying a hot bath and a hot mouth. But, before he worked himself up to losing his nerves, he went out to one of the porches around the side of the building, where he could get some privacy and took out a cigarette. The area was dark, shaded partially by potted plants taller than he was, tips of their leaves swaying in the night breeze. The moon was bright, weaving between clouds while he watched, filling his lungs with the much desired nicotine while his body relaxed. It calmed his nerves somewhat, made him itch to pull out his phone and instruct Suoh to bring the car around...no matter that he promised to stay for at least another hour.

Asami had one hand in his right pants pocket, fingering the device when voices somewhere to his left drifted to his ears. He didn’t care, didn’t want to eavesdrop but whoever it was wasn’t as stealthy as they thought they were. Judging from the sound of the voices it was two men, who were currently flirting it up in the dark.

“So, what’s your name again?”

“Takaba.”

“Mmm. How about I show you what I was talking about back there?”

There was a low, surprisingly sexy little laugh before ‘Takaba’ answered, “You just want to show me? How about you do it?”

A groan of pleasure drifted through the darkness and Asami blew out a plume of smoke, finding himself interested in seeing what would become of the little tryst going on so close to him.

“Can you ditch your wife?”

Asami almost snorted. That was some Jerry Springer stuff right there. The voice was the mysterious ‘Takaba’s’ and Asami wondered how such a voice could be so damn seductive. It was almost like he was drawn by the heartstrings to it.

“Yeah, ditch the wife, anything for you baby...”

There was the rustling of clothes, lips smacking and Asami had had enough. This wasn’t a high school gossip run and he stubbed out the cigarette and went back inside. Maybe he didn’t have to leave right away after all.

..........

The second round of hors d'oeuvres were better. Braised sea scallops were eaten while champagne was downed and Asami couldn’t keep his eyes off the newly identified Takaba, who stood by while his conquest got slapped in the face by his wife before she stormed out after calling him a cheater, right there in the middle of the hall.

One look and Asami recognized the guy called Takaba. It took him by surprise. Asami held back, taking in the spectacle, how the guy ran after his wife while Takaba just stood there, an air of nonchalance around him while he fingered a flute of the bubbly stuff. His mood darkened when he remembered how he knew that face, the images in his head, how he never got a name to connect the dots before. He wondered how he didn’t recognize the guy before now, with his dirty blond hair -not slicked back and black like almost every other male here, so damn obvious- and his sex appeal. It’s not like Asami didn’t know why the guy was here either, with his boyish good looks and long legs, features bordering on barely legal and very young adult. If he played his cards right, he could make this a very memorable night.

For himself anyways.

From across the hall they locked eyes, golden and hazel sizing up each other and when a wide, bright smile lit up that face Asami decided to just go with it.

..........

“This your place? Nice...” Takaba murmured as he exited the limousine behind Asami, tilting his head back while he stared up the side of the skyscraper hotel.

Asami took another drag from the filter of his cigarette before answering. “You should see the view from the top.” He softly closed the passenger door and Suoh drove off into the night, on Asami’s instruction. He’d told Kirishima to take the rest of the night off too, not wanting to get anyone else involved. Asami allowed his eyes to wander up and down that lithe body as Akihito _-because Asami asked the kid his name while he had his mouth tightly wrapped around his dick in the back seat of the car-_ strolled ahead of him.

“Let me guess, the penthouse suite, right?” Takaba asked on a laugh and Asami didn’t answer. It wasn’t like that much wasn’t obvious just by looking at him. They entered the hotel and when they got on the elevator, Takaba was all over him, licking into his mouth and pressing their hard dicks together while his smaller hands gripped Asami tight, fingers bunching the lapels of his jacket.

The little devil was trying to work him into a frenzy and to be honest, it was working. Asami growled before he grabbed Takaba by the ass, lifted him and then spun him so he was pressed up against the side of the elevator, those long legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed him hard, rocking into the blond before pulling back and looking him straight in the eyes, whispering huskily. “I’m going to fuck you so hard...”

It felt like a compulsion, a pull on his entire psyche. It felt like Asami had never felt so horny in his life.

Takaba moaned low in his throat and the elevator dinged. When the doors slid open to the gaze of a porter and a client, they were safely apart before idly walking out. As soon as they were alone again, Takaba grabbed him by the hand and proceeded to excitedly pull him down the hall.

“Which one?” the blond asked breathlessly.

“Room 170.”

Asami smirked when the kid grabbed the keycard from his hand before swiping it, then shoving his way inside the apartment. He was already half naked by the time he crossed the threshold, tossing his shirt and jacket aside.

Asami’s dick was hard, achingly so, but that didn’t stop him from taking his time, closing the door behind him before making sure that everything was in place. The smile on his face was devious, downright wicked, because this? This right here is what he’s been waiting for all night, to get that demon right where he wanted him...in his clutches.

..........

Akihito was so damn hungry. He could tell this man had stamina, would be able to leave him full and happy. Hungrily he turned around and kissed Asami, rubbing against him and feeding the sexually charged energy between them. Asami was hard and huge, he could feel it through the strips of fabric separating them and it made him shiver in anticipation, he liked his human men packing, it was like getting his meal super sized. The man tasted strongly of a specific brand of cigarette, champagne and something uniquely him. Something passed suddenly into his mouth, slipping quickly down his throat with the push of Asami’s tongue and Akihito tried to pull back from the kiss but Asami’s grip on his arms was painful and he wouldn’t let him go. A sensation of too hot/too cold suddenly washed over Akihito.

Then the man whispered the words of a short Buddhist chant like a prayer in his ears and it locked his muscles painfully tight.

“What the hell is this?” Akihito gasped as he slowly fell to one knee, the energy suddenly draining out of him.

“Dansha, dragon bone and a really good weakening spell.”

Akihito choked on a breath before he fell to the floor, boneless. His eyes listlessly tracked the shiny black of Asami’s shoes before they stopped in front of him.

“What...? How...?”

Asami shouldn’t know. How was he able to tell? No human has ever been able to figure him out before it was too late.

“W-what are you?”

“Just a man,” Asami answered before pulling him by the arms over to a leather couch.

Asami didn’t even have to use restraints as he was dumped unceremoniously on his back, a gust of breath leaving his lips while his hands pawed at Asami uselessly. Whatever Asami had done it left him feeling like a newborn foal, helpless as his clothes were removed, peeled from his body by strong, sure hands. He wanted to protest and curse but words blocked his throat and sat heavy on his tongue, unable to be voiced. He watched listless as Asami pulled back after stripping him before the man started to remove his own clothes, until he was just a long line of lean muscles and strong thighs, thick half hard cock jutting between heavy balls.

Jesus, Akihito felt so damn hungry at the sight, despite his predicament.

A glint of metal caught his eyes after Asami straddled him and he realized Asami had a knife in one hand, golden eyes eyeing the gleaming metal in satisfaction. Akihito felt afraid then, an unusual sensation fluttering low in his belly. Not of superfluous mortal wounds by inconsequential weapons, but of a man who in all of history was the first to catch him off guard, to render him powerless and submissive. He swallowed hard, watching helplessly as Asami brought the dragon hilted, engraved knife into his line of sight while watching him predatorily.

Nothing was said. No words passed between them but their gazes said everything. Asami was going to use that knife and whatever he had planned wouldn't be pleasant for Akihito.

Surprisingly the knife was lowered to rest within reach of the couch, then Asami shifted until he was between his legs, moving until Akihito had both feet planted just below his shoulders, his hips tilted and his ass vulnerable to the huge cock gliding forward. It wasn’t what Akihito expected. For one, he fed off sex and sexual energy, so when Asami shoved in, no remorse and no surrender, Akihito closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, allowing himself to awash with the pleasurable charge of an intense feeding. He was an incubus, this is what he was and Asami’s life essence slowly bred life back into his locked muscles and breathed air into his tight lungs. He held on to the man and rode out the intense fucking he was getting on the couch, curling his toes as he sank deeper and deeper into the pleasure. There was words being chanted low from above him, but Akihito didn’t have the strength or the mind to really pick up on what was being said. Something shifted in the air and his entire body relaxed, his hands falling away to his sides while Asami sped up his pace, fucking him so hard it would have probably hurt if he was able to feel that kind of pain.

Asami’s voice started to strain on the chant, even while he pistoned in and out of him and Akihito opened his eyes half mast to see the knife coming towards him, then down, on his chest where he felt the tip carving right over his heart. It was like an out of body experience, being there but not as Asami snapped his hips in the telltale sign of impending orgasm, drawing the knife across one palm and slamming it over his heart while he made a particular hard thrust of his hips, stilled, then came. Akihito drew in a breath of the sparkling energy between them, feeding even while something in his body snapped, fanning pain from his heart down to his stomach and toes, the tips of his fingers, travelling up his spine and radiating through his skull to burst like blood vessels behind his eyeballs.

He screamed. Asami’s come burned like acid inside him while his stomach tightened like a vice. His body gave up and then everything went black.

0~0~VF~0~0

Akihito didn’t know what woke him first, the extreme cold radiating from his body or the sound of his teeth chattering in his head. His vision was fuzzy, the shape of a man out of focus as he tried to open his eyes.

“...Don’t...’ve a...burni’ up...bett’r soon.”

Akihito just felt like his being was made up of pinpricks of ice and fire. He wanted to ask questions...something about something. What had happened? Was he back in hell? Was he being tortured? He was so confused. Why did he feel so damn sick? Something cold was placed on his forehead and he shivered. A hand ran through his hair, too soft and gentle to be that of a demon from hell. He could barely make out the command to rest.

Breathing was frigging difficult.

He fell into a restless sleep about a man with golden eyes.

……….

“Hey…”

Akihito shot up in bed so fast his neck cricked loudly. It was Asami, staring down at him with those eyes that haunted his dreams.

Something tickled the side of his mouth.

"I didn't know demons drool." Asami smirked.

Akihito's own hazel eyes narrowed to slits before he swiped his mouth angrily with the back of his hand. He bared his teeth in a snarl. "I'm going to kill you."

Asami had the nerves to look amused. Akihito could see beyond the obvious and this was definitely just a man.

Asami’s face took on an indulgent smirk. “No you won’t.”

It was just a man.

“The lamp over my head, I can strangle you with the cord, or that paperweight on your desk looks good enough to crack your skull open with...too many ways I can take you out right here, right now.”

“Mmm,” Asami mouthed before he started to lower himself for a seat at the foot of the couch and Akihito scooted back, pressing into the opposite end, making himself as small as possible. His reaction startled him but not Asami, judging from the look on his face. He seemed to expect no different.

“Then go ahead.”

Akihito wouldn’t call it fear, but caution that he felt. What exactly was Asami capable of? What exactly could he do? He’d never had to defend himself this way against a mortal before, especially not one that had ever gotten one pass him.

But then again, nothing tried, nothing done. Discreetly taking in his surroundings, Akihito realized that the dragon hilted knife Asami used before was actually within reach.

Stupid asshole.

With a speed befitting a demon like himself, Akihito grabbed the knife and swung it in a closed arc, aiming for Asami’s throat. Asami managed to block with one arm, diverting to the side until the knife was knocked from Akihito’s hand. Akihito gasped when Asami parried up and back before grabbing his throat and slamming him back on the couch, cutting off his air while he grinned down at him with mischief in his golden eyes. He grabbed Asami’s hand with both arms, scrabbling for him to let go.

Akihito was a demon, and a smart one when it came to his craft but he wouldn’t call himself a true fighter, not in the way Asami seemed to be with how easy he could physically overcome him. He loved to fuck and get fucked, it kept him alive and happy, but now he’s seriously considering taking up martial arts at least. He sputtered and gasped, watching Asami’s eyes as he came closer, lowering his head until his lips were on his in a dominating kiss, a kiss that left him breathless and weak.

“Fuck,” Akihito gasped when Asami pulled back, a cocky smile on his lips. It felt like his head was underwater and he was finally coming up for air. This time he was the one to pull Asami in and when they sank into the throes of passion, there was nothing he could do but hold on for the ride.

……….

Akihito escapes. He jumped from the balcony of a third story window when Asami tried to have his men catch him, sliding down a flagpole while Asami watched him, sticking his tongue out childishly at the man.

Even while he fell he could see the smile curving Asami’s lips, his golden eyes sparkling. What an asshole.

……….

It doesn’t take Akihito long to realize he’s fucked. Figuratively and literally. It’s been four days and he’s left Tokyo, finding his way to Nagano, away from Asami and everything he represents. Akihito was so hungry his entire body felt weak, though there was something different to his hunger he couldn’t put a finger on. It’s not uncommon to feel hungry, and it’s always felt the same so when he tried to feed from a sexual frustrated woman in her apartment that he met on the streets, his insides clenched up with unimaginable pain and his eyes rolled back in his head before he blacked out, wondering what the hell was going on!

The fuck?

He comes to with the woman kneeling over him, frantically calling his name with tears in her eyes. She looked exceptionally scared.

“Oh my god! I kissed you and you just...just keeled over!”

Kiss of death, Akihito’s mind supplied, a bit funnily. But no, this wasn’t funny and Asami would be dead meat by the end of the day if he got his way. Growling he got to his feet and stormed out of the apartment, trying his best to ignore the woman’s probing questions about his welfare.

_-Yes, I’m fine... No, I don’t need a Doctor. It’s not anything you can fix. No, I’m not epileptic…-_

Akihito sighed. He tried it with a guy a little later -just to be sure- and this time it felt like daggers were stabbing him in every pore, puncturing every organ and a steamroller was crushing every brain cell. He coughed up blood before he passed out. When he came to he was completely alone, the guy must have turned tail and ran. The messed up thing was that he was utterly positive this was Asami’s doing. Maybe Asami wanted to kill him by starving him to death, making it a long, cruel and painful end.

Maybe Asami wanted him to beg, to kneel and bow to him for a cure, some type of release; become a submissive bitch.

He had to know for sure...and then he’s going to kill him.

……….

Akihito walked into Sion like he owned the damn place. He did a cursory research on Asami, found out this was his main operation of business and decided to drop in.

Nobody tried to stop him or ask him questions. Funny that.

“Fancy seeing you again,” Asami said by way of greeting from around his desk, leaning back in his leather chair looking like the cat that ate every damn canary in a 100 square mile radius.

“The fuck did you do to me?” Akihito spat, advancing like the harbinger of death.

Asami pushed back and stood. “Bound you to me, my cute Akihito.”

Akihito paused. “What? How is that even possible?!”

“Trade secret,” Asami grinned. “You cannot get fucked by anybody but me.”

Akihito bit back against the anger coursing through his veins. What an ASSHOLE!

“ _Nobody_ else can touch you. Now, if you want to feed, come bend over my desk and have a go, it’s an all you can eat buffet.”

He was starving and Asami’s cock jutted like a tent pole in his pants. Maybe he’d gouge Asami’s eyes out with his own pen while he’s at it. The desk wasn’t too bad though, even if it was kinda hard to ride Asami’s dick _on_ a wooden desk barely wide enough to fit them both when they really started to get frisky. Everything was swept off in one clean sweep before Akihito offered up his ass and took his dues.

Let Asami clean it up...Ah! Except, when he was fucked out and satiated and lounging on Asami’s couch those two guys, especially the one he kicked in the shin when he had made his escape from the balcony that day, came and cleaned up the mess. It made him feel inexplicably irritated that Asami had people to clean up his messes (obviously).

“You eat otherwise?”

Akihito looked up at Asami at the question. He swallowed Asami’s cum and it was delicious. Otherwise? “Sometimes, why?”

“So you can keep up pretenses,” Asami explained to himself. “Since you're here how about dinner? Steaks and baked potatoes.”

Akihito clucked his teeth. “No thanks, I’m full. I didn’t plan to stay anyways.”

The audacity of Asami to think he’d want to stick around him after what he’d done...!

Akihito shrugged on his jacket. “What happens to me...if, no, when you die? How does this thing work?”

Asami shrugged. He wasn’t offered the fine print when he’d come across the information from his source; bounding a demon, a powerful incubus, to him. “Why? You want to find out?”

Akihito scoffed. “Just in case it means I go back to hell if you do, then no, I don’t want to know.”

Neither did Akihito want to die. It was hard, but do-able.

Asami hummed in agreement. Nothing else was said and Akihito left.

..........

Akihito tried to feed again off his own accord and this time the pain was even worse than the last two times. He bit back his hunger for as long as possible, trying to retain even a little bit of his pride but in the end he had to find Asami again because starving was not an option. Each time he told himself he’ll get back at Asami, pay him back in painful ways for binding him, but everytime he saw the man it felt like a flip was switched and all he wanted to do was fuck and feed until he’d had enough.

Asami had surprising stamina for a middle aged guy and in some ways it made it worth the wait, his sexual energy charged to the max. He hated that. Asami was very cunning and Akihito shouldn’t have fell into his trap. But how did he know? He’d never met Asami before. Maybe the man was psychic or something. It was a valid explanation.

Akihito lasted all of five days this time before he caved, barging into Asami’s apartment like the man owed him. They fucked for hours, tasting each other in ways that was above the mortal plane, touching and marking and doing things that just went beyond the basic. It filled Akihito’s belly and that’s all he really cared about.

He wondered why Asami never shrivelled up and _die_ like regular mortals but hey, he got his own constant food supply, so who cares? Maybe it was par of the course for whatever spell Asami had cast. There wasn’t really any emphasis placed on finding out. It worked.

..........

Asami walked into his apartment. The place was dark, looked every bit as he’d left it but he knew something was off, can feel the hackles rise at the back of his neck. He closed the door behind him and reached into his holster for his handgun, training it at the ready as he inched towards the living room.

The only sounds were his breathing and the pounding in his ears. There was a sliver of moonlight shining through of the glass windows along the wall, casting a stretch of eerie glow along the floor. The shadows felt like they were moving and there was an undercurrent of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. His steps were so light a pin drop could be heard and he inched his way towards his bedroom when the subsequent areas revealed nothing.

The room was as dark as midnight in a cellar and keeping his gun aimed at the ready, Asami switched the light on as soon as he passed the threshold. Startled, he aimed his gun at the unknown man sitting on his bed, one leg crossed over the other and his long hair cascading down so the tips laid against his thigh. He was dressed in a fitted black suit with a white dress shirt and designer glasses, long neck and tantalizing collarbone exposed. He was elegant, exuding an air of the most intoxicating sex appeal Asami had ever felt. It was like a physical pull as his heart sped up and his cock got achingly hard, his skin prickling with need. Only his discipline prevented him from falling to his knees and worshipping this man’s feet.

“Who the hell are you?” Asami asked, aiming his gun at the man’s...not a man he realized belatedly, chest.

“A father,” was the elegant reply. Whatever he was his voice was as soft as a lover’s whisper, carrying on the air like a sweet caress.

Asami waited on the man to continue, watching as the glasses were removed with elegant fingers, revealing long lashes fanned out against mesmerizing dark eyes and a petite face.

“You’re Asami.”

Obviously. Asami didn’t answer.

“You’ve done something to one of my children...”

Asami picked up on the meaning immediately. The intense sex appeal...it was like an amplified version of the feelings he felt for Akihito, who was an incubus - _sans_ the genuinity.

“Yeah, what about it?”

The man chuckled, putting his hands flat on the bed and rubbing gently. He gave the bed a cursory glance before staring back at Asami. “You fucked him here.” Then he took a deep breath, as if sniffing the air, tilting his head towards the door. “You tethered him to you out there.” Then a cold mask slipped over his face. “I don’t take kindly to people doing what they want to my children.”

The Alpha incubus. Asami’s finger closed tighter over the trigger of his gun. It was pointless to ask how the Alpha got into his apartment so he asked the next best thing. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

The man chuckled, stood and then he brushed his long hair behind his back daintily before taking sure steps towards Asami.

Asami wanted to shoot, but he felt a compulsion to just stay still and try to ride out the need to fuck so bad coursing through his veins like a deadly high. Asami shivered as the man stopped beside him, whispering softly in his ear, his breath like ice against his skin.

“Nothing.”

“Then what do you want?” Asami asked, turning to look the man in the face, a face prettier than the prettiest model. Delicate and young. Alpha meant hundreds, if not thousands of years old. The very first.

“I wanted to meet you.”

Asami gritted his teeth, his cock and heart felt like it wanted to explode inside him. 

“To let you know...” the man continued as he circled Asami. “That if you hurt my son, I will _eat_ you _alive_.”

It was like messing with a dangerous snake. Asami scoffed. “Heard that one before.”

Asami had no idea why he was riling up an alpha supernatural creature. He didn’t have a death wish, quite the contrary.

“He’s not a virgin maiden,” the man said on an exhale. “I’m not here to protect his virtue. But, make sure you can weather the shitstorm you’ve unleashed upon both of you by doing this.” Then the Alpha arched one eyebrow at the man. “I hope your stamina is good.” 

Asami smirked. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll be watching you, Asami.”

The man’s lips kissed Asami on the cheek, chaste, just a gentle press of soft flesh on one jaw and Asami went down on one knee, dropping the gun and grabbing his dick, breathing hard through the pain of what felt like a year’s worth of blue balls.

“Akihito, come for him.” That soft command travelled on the air like a compulsion.

Asami tried to breathe through the pain. It hurt so bad his eyes began to fill of their own accord. “Shit, what the hell did you do to me?”

The man smiled and all Asami could think was that he’d kill that extremely pretty little motherfucker.

“He’s almost here.”

Asami’s breath stuttered as he tried for some type of composure but nothing worked. He felt like an anvil was hanging from his genitals by a length of fishing rod thread and it was debilitating. He watched that shiny black shoes as the man stepped past him and then he was left alone with the feeling he would die. He expected his men at the door to raise an alarm but after a moment there still wasn’t any sign of anything happening.

Complete silence, save for his own ragged breathing and pain filled noises. Until...

“Dammit, let me go!”

It was Akihito and Asami turned his head towards the bedroom door at the sound of his voice.

“The boss doesn’t want to see anybody.”

Asami heard one of his men reply and he swallowed thickly before he could shout out. “Let him in!”

There was scuffling, then the sound of running feet and in what felt like a lifetime later Akihito was on his knees and cradling his face, looking into his eyes with concern. Those smaller hands felt like a balm on his overheated soul.

“Shit,...my father was here. Asami!?”

Akihito’s voice sounded a lifetime away. Asami was pushed flat on his back, listening to Akihito growling as he shoved his hands away from his groin. His movements were frenzied as he unzipped his pants, drew it down and then shucked out of his own jeans in a hurry, all while the pain intensified in Asami’s body.

“Fuck!” Asami gritted out, his eyes watering further when Akihito sank down on his cock in one swift motion, moving immediately and fucking himself on his dick. Asami’s arms fell to his sides, feeling like his heart was literally about to explode from the friction; the pull and the squeeze and the grate.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Akihito whisper growled as he snapped his hips forward and back, watching those golden eyes become glazed and unfocused, tinged with a world of pain. Asami had to come. If he didn’t come soon he would die. His father was an overly possessive man who would kill Asami in a heartbeat if he felt he was a threat. But Akihito recognized this for the warning it was because otherwise, Asami wouldn’t have known what hit him.

Asami’s grip was white knuckled on his hips while Akihito involuntarily fed, speeding up his pace and throwing his head back as the power floated between them, a golden glow of stardust encompassing them both brighter and brighter the closer they neared their climax.

Right before Asami came, it felt like everything was pooling in his stomach, drawing up in his balls and then finally shooting through his dick. He bit off a scream.

Akihito’s ass burned something fierce, and it felt like Asami’s come shot straight up his spine to singe every nerve endings in his body, awashing him with intense pleasure and pain that tore his own ejaculation out of him. He screamed.

Their voices howled at the moon in unison.

"Fuck, I think you broke me," Asami groaned shakily while he tried to will his heartbeat back to normal. That was the most painful ejaculation he’d had in his life.

Akihito gulped in a shaky breath after collapsing on Asami’s chest. “Serves you right.”

Asami thought about everything that’s happened since he walked through his front door. “”What was that?”

“My father and his need to make a statement.” Akihito grimaced before pushing himself up and walking towards the bathroom for a wash cloth.

“Obviously,” Asami mumbled, looking down at his come covered torso and chest. It was a lot more than usual. His body kept spasming from the aftershocks of whatever Akihito's daddy had done.

A demon’s daddy. Funny.

“As the first incubus my father can concentrate your life force so you’ll combust if I don’t feed from you immediately,” Akihito said while he walked over with a wet washcloth, not looking like he was just fucked out of his mind.

“Nice to know your daddy has issues,” Asami grimaced, watching Akihito’s steady hands as they wiped down his pecs before brushing across his nipples, then his cock. He was half hard like a damn teenager.

“Yeah, well, you did bind me to you so he was probably mad about that,” Akihito answered.

Asami glared at him, “Don’t hear you complaining.”

“Why should I?” Akihito grinned. “For an old man you’re actually a good, tasty fuck. As long as you keep me fed, we won’t have a problem.”

“You’re actually much older than me,” Asami pouted while Akihito offered him a hand to pull him up.

“Semantics,” Akihito nonchalantly offered while he helped Asami to the bed. “Don’t cross me and I won’t kill you.”

“Whatever.” Asami was glad he had the stamina of a horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami choked back a gasp as he shot up in bed, looking wildly around his darkened room as his body went hot and cold all over. He’d had a vision and what he saw had his heart palpitating like crazy. It was like a snapshot of images running across his sight like a movie reel, but it was crystal clear. Images of Akihito on a sacrificial altar, looking so lifeless he seemed peaceful. A hooded figure stood over him, chanting while they used one finger to paint a bloody design over Akihito's heart, and then said heart was pierced by an ancient looking, bloody tipped knife that emerged from inside the robe of whomever.

His world imploded.

Asami threw off the covers and slipped into jeans and a shirt. He grabbed his phone and barked a simple order, “Find Akihito, now.”

There was something like fear as he grabbed his own keys and headed for the underground garage. He had to find the brat (and it was easy to think of Akihito as one because he looked so much younger, even if he wasn’t) before something happened. He could feel it in his bones, slithering over his spine that something was about to go wrong.

As soon as the elevator doors opened for the underground garage, Asami got in his car and made a swift pull into the cool night air. He had a few places in mind he’d had an investigator track Akihito to, before said investigator lost him, that were worth checking out. He was on the road when he got a call from Kirishima.

“A contact of ours spotted someone matching his description in Azabu...in Dracaena.”

Asami blew out a breath. It was familiar territory. “Thanks.”

..........

The club was packed, as usual. It didn’t take Asami long to spot his target. Neither did it take him long to feel like he would start shooting up the place.

No, he wouldn’t. But still...

Akihito was the gravitational pull in the centre of the dance floor, surrounded by gyrating, sweaty bodies that all seemed to want a piece of him. Almost everybody was in some state of arousal, bodies blooming like a rose opening to the rising sun of one Takaba Akihito. It made Asami growl low in his throat as he pushed and shoved until he was right up in Akihito’s personal space, grabbing him and turning him around, causing Akihito to make a smooth transition from grinding against ‘don’t wanna know who she is #2’ and himself.

“Let’s rumble in the sheets...” Akihito sang along to the music as he wrapped his hands around Asami’s neck, watching him with come hither, hooded eyes while the pheromones thickened in the air. His breath was warm and soft against Asami's prickly skin while his body swayed sexily.

“We can fuck all night to the rhythm of the beat...”

Asami held on to those hips firmly, wishing he could glare at the owners of all those hands he could see in the peripheral background reaching for Akihito, touching him, wanting him; all the people getting drawn into his web. Akihito plastered their bodies together, sensually grinding their fully hard cocks through layers of material and Asami wanted to deal with him rash, right here on the goddamn dance floor.

In his club.

Bend him over and fuck him until nothing else mattered. Mark him, own him and bruise him until the earth shattered.

Instead, Asami pulled them through the crowd towards the exit, snarling at those that had to cop a last feel before Akihito made his exit. It didn’t matter to him that Akihito was the one doing this to all these people, being an incubus. They should _know better_.

Akihito belonged to him. And when they get home he’ll make sure Akihito knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

……….

Six hours later Asami looked down at Akihito in his bed, fast asleep, his skin glowing ethereal blue by the sliver of moonlight shining brightly through the bedroom window. Sweat pooled in the hollow of his back and Asami wanted to lick it up with his tongue while his eyes drank in miles of fever flushed, intoxicating skin.

Asami wanted to consume Akihito’s being. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, if it was the come dried sticky to his skin that itched, the fear or the realization that this was his. All of it.

His phone beeped suddenly in the still of night and he took the call outside, not wanting to wake his slumbering lover.

“Hello?”

“Asami-sama,” a curt voice answered.

“Sudou,” Asami acknowledged.

“I saw you at the club earlier. I wanted to get your attention but you seemed... pre-occupied.”

Asami made an indifferent sound. “You have it now.”

Sudou cleared his throat uncertainly. “I’ve managed to move the containers as instructed, the other party will complete the transaction soon.”

Asami nodded while he poured himself a glass of milk from the fridge in the kitchen. “That’s fine.”

There was suddenly a long silence over the phone and Asami raised an eyebrow while he returned the carton to the fridge. “Was there anything else?”

“Umm...earlier, what happened, Asami-sama? Was that somebody I’ll need to take care of in the future?”

Asami’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t need you questioning what doesn’t affect you. I’ll keep you updated with what I need done. Otherwise, stay out of my affairs.”

“Hai, Asami-sama,” Sudou said in a meek voice before hanging up.

Asami drank his milk, licked off his milk moustache and then went back to bed and his Akihito.

...........

“Owowowowowow,” Akihito muttered.

“What is it?” Asami asked, peering over the corner of his folded newspaper.

Akihito held his lower back and his stomach as he hobbled towards the bathroom. The sun was bright but his mood was dark. “For the first time in my life I think I might have _demonic colic_.”

That sounded rather ominous. “What?” Asami asked evenly.

“Too much cum,” Akihito groaned. His stomach muscles spasmed.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Right.”

Akihito rolled his eyes. “We’re not immortal, you know. We can get hurt and sick, it’s just hard and rare.”

“I know that,” Asami answered. He put down the newspaper and went over to Akihito, held him by the arm and led him to the bed.

“What the...?” Akihito chided with wide eyes.

“I’ll make you all better, my cute Akihito,” Asami smirked.

“Oh, holy hell...” Akihito moaned crossly.

“I’m just going to massage your lower back,” Asami said, maneuvering his demon lover until he was on his stomach. He straddled that perky little ass before using the pad of his thumbs to knead the muscles in the small of Akihito’s back.

“Mmmmhmmmhmmm...” Akihito’s lips parted on a breathy exhale. Asami’s warm hands felt damn good on his skin.

Asami liked it. A lot. As a matter of fact, his cock chubbed up like an inflated balloon in his boxer briefs. He started rubbing against Akihito.

“No, nononononono. Colic, remember?” Akihito said.

“Shhh,” Asami answered. “I’m not going to put it in, alright?”

"Not going to...?" Akihito chided snottily. He belched. "You'll be the death of me, Asami."

"That train left the station too many moons ago." Asami looked down at Akihito's firm behind while he used one hand to move Akihito's boxer brief below his ass. He rubbed his huge, leaking cock over that puffy, loose asshole. He was sorely tempted but decided against it. He didn't want Akihito to start breathing fire through his ass or levitating his furniture. or something.

"Maybe I should call Feilong? He'll know the cure for demonic colic," Akihito said.

"Feilong?"

“My father,” Akihito supplied.

Asami scowled. His erection started to wilt at the mention of Akihito's father. The man did try to kill him after all. It was like the in-laws from hell saga, except for how it was literally that.

“Other than not being able to feed and the pain, how does demonic colic work?” Asami asked, scooting back while Akihito positioned himself on his back to look up at him.

“Power outages and/or overly aggressive sex pollen symptoms to those in close proximity...to name a few. Maybe acid rain? The symptoms vary, really.”

Asami raised an eyebrow before instructing, “Call your father.”

……….

“I need you to stay here.”

Akihito looked up from the Nintendo gaming system he was currently using, causing Link to pause mid-step before going through a secret passageway in the Zelda game he was playing. Asami stood in the kitchen doorway, a dish rag over one shoulder and a spatula in his right hand. “Bossy much?”

Asami took in the childish display but didn’t say anything. At least the concoction that Akihito’s father suggested worked, now he was back to his usual bratty self.“If I buy every CD I can find for that thing will you keep your ass put?”

Akihito flopped back down, turning to the TV and started swinging his legs while he laid on a huge cushion on the floor, resuming his game. “Nuh-uh.”

Asami returned to the kitchen, served up his udon lunch on a tray and then went to sit on the couch. He sat the tray on the side table before using his chopsticks to eat the noodles, watching that firm behind in short shorts. He slurped a few, chewed, swallowed and then said, “I’m not asking, I’m telling you to stay here for now.”

Akihito threw the controller aside and turned to glare up at Asami. “You know what happened to the last mortal that tried to tell me what to do?”

“Feilong?” Asami mused.

“H-how...?” Akihito spluttered.

“Educated guess,” Asami answered. _And overprotective father of the millenia goes to...! (throws confetti )_ “Now, if you don’t stay here I’ll chain you to the bed and leave you for a week. No food.”

Akihito grinned devilishly, got on all fours and sensually crawled his way between Asami’s legs. He ran his fingers up the inseam of Asami’s pants before looking up at the older man from under his lashes. “You’re just as addicted to this thing as I am.” Then Akihito frowned, drawing back and shrugging the whole thing off when Asami got hard. “So cut the bullshit, I’m going where I want when I want and you can’t stop me.”

It was suppose to make a point, that he could resist, but before Akihito got far he was grabbed by the hair from behind while one hand was twisted up behind his back, then he was shuffle-shoved all the way to the bedroom, Asami growling in his ear.

“You’re so damn easy,” Akihito grinned, a glint in his eyes after he was flung on his back. He watched Asami pull down his zipper, free his jutting cock and shuck his pants with a growl on his lips.

Asami reamed his ass. Hard.

It was delicious.

...........

Asami instructs Akihito for the umpteenth time to keep his ass put. He might as well be talking to a brick wall. So he fucks him as much as possible to keep him around longer, all the time his recurring dream of Akihito being sacrificed running an underlying bout of fear through his system. It was a dream he couldn’t shake, for some unfathomable reason. It wouldn’t leave him alone. And to make matters more frustrating there was nothing in the dream to give him any sort of direction. The only thing vivid was Akihito, everything else was like seeing out of his periphery.

Today Asami was getting blown in his recliner in his bedroom. He came down Akihito’s throat which his lover greedily gobbled up, then he returned the favor, wanting Akihito to suck his own cum out of his mouth but Akihito puts a stop to it by putting a hand firmly on Asami’s chest, forcing him to keep his lips away.

Asami swallowed, looking down at Akihito between his splayed legs. “You like drinking my cum just fine.”

“Yeah, yours,” Akihito admitted with a chuckle while he relaxed in Asami’s lap, who held him close, drinking him in. At Asami’s curious expression he continued. “My own jizz doesn’t do anything for me. It’s like ash on my tongue. Yours though...yours especially is like the best tasting gravy in the main dish.”

At Asami’s raised eyebrow Akihito sat up and continued animately, not caring that his semi-flaccid cock was doing a song and dance before Asami’s eyes. “It’s a part of your essence and I feed off that. Drinking you down is delicious…”

“...So you love when I come down your throat,” Asami finished lewdly.

“Well...yeah.” Akihito’s face started to get red in embarrassment and Asami couldn’t help the power trip it gave him. Frigging cute. Plus, the need to continue fucking that pretty little mouth came rushing back.

Asami palmed his hardening cock. “How about you lay down and open up wide?”

With lascivious grin, Akihito did as he was told. For once. Jesus.

……….

Akihito took to spending some of his free time in Asami’s apartment…

Ok, so he spent a lot of time there. It’s not like he had a lot to do otherwise since Asami made sure he couldn’t feed elsewhere, and the man’s Nintendo gaming system was AWESOME! Who knew that one device had so many different games to play on it?

So yeah, Akihito had way too much free time on his hands. He would just play games from Asami left up until he came back. It’s not like he needed bathroom breaks, or to sleep or anything. All the food in the fridge tasted like crap, he just fed from Asami before he left and as soon as he got back in the nights.

And if he wasn’t playing that game he was pranking those two hulking guys he saw around the place sometimes. Like seriously? Who would iron Asami’s underwears?

Akihito had a lot of fun trying to see how much he could rile those guys up, releasing enough pheromones he knew their human bodies couldn’t ignore. It was a riot to see them walking around hard enough to cut diamonds, their cocks tenting their pants so obviously Akihito sometimes took pity on them and toned it down. None of them wanted to jack off anywhere close to him, so they got other guys to cover for them while they went and looked after business. He could tell they related it back to Asami, because Asami always took it out on his ass whenever he gave any of his men trouble. Too bad it was the best punishment Asami could ever dish out. It made things harder on his men sometimes.

-

So, Akihito liked the game Final Fantasy. Today, he was halfway through a level when the doorbell rang. He was closer to the door than the man left in the apartment so Akihito went to answer and see who it was. As soon as the wooden structure swung open he saw a blond man, young and well put together, the professional type. His three piece suit looked well tailored and he stood there almost casually, eyeing Akihito from head to toe.

“What can I do you for?” Akihito snickered. Then, he shouted out to the guy when he just barged inside the apartment rudely, shoving him aside with his shoulder. “What the...?”

“Where’s Asami-sama?” The guy asked through gritted teeth, looking around the apartment.

“Not here,” Akihito drawled, waving the guy off.

“Who are you and what are you doing in _his_ apartment?” the guy growled after turning to glare at him.

Akihito would have found this guy cute, if he wasn’t such a prissy little bitch. He crossed his arms over his chest, standing akimbo. “Well, that’s for me to know and you to find out, isn’t it?”

“I’m calling security,” the man growled.

Akihito laughed. “And say what?” Akihito stepped closer to the guy. “That you saw sexy little me and got jealous?”

The other man blushed. If only he knew Asami was the one who wouldn’t let him go. Akihito’s smile widened. He circled the guy slowly, releasing his pheromones into the air while he started speaking. Pity he couldn’t touch, he was sorely tempted.

“You want to know what it’s like to be under a man like him? To have all that ten inch glory focused on you? You want to know what it’s like to have him in you and all around you? Want to know what his touch and his taste is like? You want me to explain to you how hard and how long Asami can go, how he can fuck a demon into submission...?”

Akihito smirked when his eyes flitted to the obvious tent in the man’s pants while his glassy eyes stayed away from him, obviously daydreaming. He brought his mouth close to the guy’s ear, the one with the earring, careful not to touch him. He could be feeding from this man but Asami made sure he couldn’t. Asshole. “You want him to know how you wish it was you sleeping here in his bed and not me?”

Akihito could see the moment the blond’s face morphed into jealousy so hot his anger was palpable. He grabbed the blond’s hand when he raised it to slap him, pressing his thumb hard into the vein in such a thin wrist. He could snap it like a twig if he wanted to. The blond yelped at the sudden turn of events and Akihito shoved him back until he stumbled, almost falling over from the force. He narrowed his hazel eyes and spat words he knew would hurt. “”Or maybe you're just not good enough. Did Asami go there and didn’t like it, or are you pining after a man too far out of your league? Why don’t you take your insecurities to Asami and leave me alone? I didn’t ask to be tied to Asami anyways.”

Akihito harrumphed and walked to the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him. That guy better make sure that the next time he went out to the living room he was nowhere to be seen, or there would be hell to pay.

-

Asami got the report from Suoh about what had happened between Sudoh and Akihito in his apartment. He had a mile wide smirk on his face the entire ride back. When he entered through the door, Akihito was on the couch, reading a magazine, wearing those short shorts he knew he liked. He toed off his shoes, loosened his tie and belt buckle before draping himself across Akihito’s back. He kissed the smaller man on the neck before Akihito shoved from under him and stood, glaring.

“What is it, my extra cute Akihito?”

Akihito crossed his arms and huffed. “Keep your groupies on a leash, why don’t you? Does that guy know who he’s messing with?”

Asami smiled before walking over to Akihito and pulling him close, then planting soft kisses along his neck and collarbone. “No, he doesn’t know, does he?”

Akihito kept frowning, trying to push Asami off. “I don’t know what kind of little blue pill you’re taking, but if I’m not enough you can unbind me and let me go on my merry way. I can’t believe you get to have your cake and eat it too and I’m stuck with the sprinkles; you! Why the...”

Asami cuts Akihito off with a demanding kiss, devouring every inch of his hot mouth and stealing every hot breath and words with the force of their lips locking. Akihito just melts under him until his limbs are tight around Asami, asking without words to be taken and razed. It’s every bit as intense as all their other couplings, all those times where they orbited around each other in a never ending spiral.

Asami backed Akihito up until he was against the wall, then he pinned his hands over his head before sucking a harsh bruise into his collarbone.

“Son of a bitch,” Akihito moaned, throwing his head back as Asami’s touch sent waves of emotions and sensations thrumming through his body. The intensity of their mating always amazed him. How did Asami do it? But damn that guy from earlier for ruining his mood, who the hell was he anyway?

“W-who the hell...was that?” Akihito managed to ask between gasp and moans as Asami worked his way down, grazing his teeth over both nipples while his hands expertly divested him of all clothing. His body thrummed with want, badly.

“Who?” Asami asked in between kisses and licks, thoroughly distracted by the lithe body before him.

“The guy that wants in your pants,” Akihito managed before Asami nudged him to step out of his shorts and underwear. Asami looked up at him then before a smirk graced his handsome features.

“Nobody important.” 

Then he licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Akihito’s cock and that was good enough for the blond. He closed his heart and mind off of everything else, then he allowed Asami’s essence to wash over him and fill him up.

……….

Shortly after that Akihito started going out more. Not that the games weren’t a good distraction, but there was only so much of that he could take. Besides, he missed the open air and the throng of people and the smells and just everything about the city. Just because he couldn’t prey upon other people anymore meant he wanted to be cooped up in Asami’s place all day, every day. He found a bar in the next town over, after losing the men Asami sent to watch him, and drank copious amounts of alcohol, not because it did anything for him but because there was something about the taste he liked. Good thing he had no good kidneys to destroy. He sometimes emptied Asami’s liquor cabinet because there was something exquisite about the sort of alcohol Asami kept on hand. Asami must not have minded because those hulking guys just restocked it whenever he was done. No complaints.

So he found a bar and watched the people there, the hook ups, the hang ups and the hits and misses. There were mostly regular people just getting drunk or doing what people in bars did. Normally by this time he would be scoping out his next meal ticket but Asami nipped that particular activity in the bud.

So what was an incubus to do when he couldn’t randomly have sex with just anybody? ...He watched the same blond guy from a few days ago walk into the bar, flanked by two men who were identical in demeanor to the gophers Asami had on hand. Akihito downed the last of his drink and watched the guy walk straight to the back like he owned the place.

Who knew, he probably did? Still, he wanted to know what a guy like that was doing here. Maybe he was up to no good, seeing as he could just barge into Asami’s apartment like that. Fuck, just the memory made Akihito’s blood boil. So he slipped around the back after a few minutes, taking in the stacked crates and boxes in the room. There was a passage that led to an entryway with no door, just plastic partitions. He looked around, made sure he wasn’t seen and peeked into the room. It was a much bigger room with more boxes and crates, and at the opposite end there was a makeshift office with a desk piled with papers and crap and a chair. The overhead light was dim enough Akihito saw silhouettes at first. He slipped inside undetected, his steps as light as a feather’s. When he was close enough he crouched behind some boxes and tried to hear what was going on through what little music drifted this far back from the bar.

“...my cut of the deal,” an unknown voice finished.

“I don’t care about that, we already had a deal,” the voice Akihito recognized said.

Obviously something illicit was going down.

“If my employer finds out I’ve botched this deal I’ll be in lots of trouble...” said Nobody Important (well, Asami said that’s what he was).

The unknown voice sighed contemplatively. “Let me see what I can do, I still have a few contacts I can call and ask some favors.”

“Thank you.”

There was the shuffling of feet, like the men were preparing to leave. Akihito kept his head down and his body small in his hiding spot, not wanting to be caught. He was surprised when a hand grabbed one of his shoulders suddenly and he spun around with a right uppercut. It didn’t even faze his attacker, who grunted at the hit before lifting him off the floor and throwing him clear across the room. He fell on a stack of crates before crashing to the ground in a heap, recovering almost immediately. As a demon, superficial wounds had almost no effect on him.

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

“Oh, Nobody Important, is that you?” Akihito mocked after getting to his feet.

The guy’s face was livid. “Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

Akihito smirked as the two bodyguards advanced upon him. He wasn’t easily scared, being a demon and all. “Your worst nightmare.”

Akihito grabbed the hands of the bodyguard that reached for him, intending on breaking his wrist but it proved harder than he thought, because the guy had superhuman strength and speed, like he wasn’t a mere mortal either. The guy took advantage of his momentary shock and Akihito was kept immobile by a vice like stranglehold on his neck as he was pinned against the wall, his feet inches off the ground. He kicked out but the muscle man didn’t even flinch when when his foot connected with his nuts.

“Nice of you to stop by. Now that I’ve got you here, I can get rid of you,” the blond man said as he watched Akihito from under his lashes, a shit eating grin on his face.

Akihito had a facsimile of a smirk on his face. There was no way this guy would be getting rid of him that easily. Now, if ‘Humongosaurus’ would stop crushing his windpipe he’d be able to say so.

“You see, I’ve met someone who’s very interested in you, Takaba Akihito,” the blond man said patiently, walking back and forth with both hands in his side pants pockets. “This man told me what you are and how to bring you to him. I look forward to comforting Asami-sama when you’re no longer in the picture.”

Akihito watched wide eyed as the man approached him with one of his arms outstretched, a single seed in his palm and he knew what it was and what it represented. He was in some deep shit right now.

..........

Asami had no idea where Akihito disappeared to. It’s been a day and a half and Asami could feel the tendrils of doubt spiralling through his core. Something was seriously wrong here.

It wasn’t strange for Akihito to lose his men and then show up whenever he was ready to feed, but Asami just felt like this time was different. This time he needed to act fast.

“You still haven’t found any trace of him?” Asami asked Kirishima through the cell phone at his ear. He sighed, loosening his tie and collar when he didn’t get the response he wanted. He was in his office at Club Draeconia. Sion was already dealt with. “Fine. Keep looking.”

Asami hung up with a sigh. He went to his minibar and poured a shot of bourbon, gulping it all down in one drink.

“Where are you, Takaba?” Asami muttered to himself while he looked on, the urgency building in the back of his head becoming more insistent. He stood there for a few moments when he heard a single knock on his office door. He instructed whoever it was to come in, swallowing down his impatience when he saw it was Sudoh.

“Asami-sama, I have some documents for you to sign,” the man said after walking over to him, a file folder held in his hand. 

Asami took a pen and quickly signed his signature, not baring the man another glance. He walked over to his mini-bar and poured another shot for himself, downing it quickly.

“Asami-sama?” Sudoh started. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No,” Asami answered in a clipped tone. He strode to his desk and used his desk phone to call Suoh. “You haven’t found a trace yet?”

Suoh hadn’t.

Asami stormed over to the mini-bar once again. He was about to pour himself another shot when Sudoh just handed him the tumbler with the liquor, a concerned look on his face. “You need to take it easy, Asami-sama. Why are you drinking so much?”

Because he knew without a doubt Akihito was in some really deep shit and he might lose him if he didn’t find him soon. He angrily grabbed the glass and finished it again before ignoring Sudoh and walking over to his desk to grab his gun from his locked drawer. He would find him his damn self.

Except, when he bend to retrieve his weapon a wave of vertigo almost knocked him on his ass. His knees almost gave way and he collapsed in his chair. “What the...?”

“Asami-sama, are you alright?” It was Sudoh and Asami blinked up at him while his head started to feel light and his body started to feel as hot as fire.

“Here, let me help you.”

Asami blinked once, twice, thrice. Sudoh’s hands seemed to burn like acid on his skin. He watched sluggishly as Sudoh put his hand on his neck like he was feeling for signs of a fever. It hurt.

Asami tried to get up from the chair but it was laughably easy for Sudoh to keep him rooted to the spot with both hands on his shoulders.

“You don’t look so good, maybe I should remove your jacket, Asami-sama?”

Asami wanted to protest but there were at least three of Sudoh in his sight. But still,he had more important things to worry about while Sudoh divested him of his jacket. “A-Akihito.”

“He’ll be fine, Asami-sama. I’m here to take care of you now.”

Sudoh smiled while he started unbuttoning his dress shirt and Asami felt bile rising in the back of his throat.

..........

Akihito woke slowly and painfully, blinking his eyes open before looking at his surrounding. He was in a clandestine room, the walls lined with runes and other symbols, some of which he didn’t recognize and some he did. There was some serious spell work going on here, of that he was sure. The light in the room was dim and intimate, small shadows dancing across the walls from the torches lined throughout. There wasn't even a door he could see, just four corners of brick and mortar, the single bed he was occupying and a gold chair sitting up on a raised platform. In a moment he realized he felt weak, hardly able to support his own weight in sitting up. Whoever had him knew what they were doing. He collapsed back on the bed, running a hand over his face and blowing out a breath while he laid there feeling like a newborn kitten. Whatever was going on, he was more worried about Asami right now anyways.

..........

Asami felt like he was dying. Jesus Christ but Sudoh was literally killing him, stroking his flaccid cock through his boxer briefs and running his hands over his stomach, the petty fool. The most intense of the pain seemed to be radiating from his core, some centre of himself he couldn’t pinpoint, like it was everywhere and nowhere at once. Sudoh’s hands left trails of pain wherever they went and he knew without a doubt he’d fell into a trap of Sudoh’s making. It wasn’t bad enough the guy drugged him but he was violating him on a level nobody ever dared, where did he think he could hide after this?

“Gonna kill you...” Asami managed between breaths and meaning it, especially when Sudoh had the audacity to laugh in his face.

“You see, Asami-sama...the person that set this up promised me you as payment for getting him your little boyfriend...” 

Asami growled at the term boyfriend, Akihito was so much more than that. There weren’t words he could put to what Akihito had come to mean to him.

“When I’m done you’ll be all mine Asami-sama. It’s a promise.”

Sudoh forced him to swallow a small seed and Asami almost gagged trying to not give in, but it happened and Sudoh held his jaw in a tight grip, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Asami’s own eyes started rolling back in his head as Sudoh started chanting a spell and he felt like his body was being displaced from his psyche. Whatever was going on he didn’t want it to happen. He belonged to Akihito and nobody else.

“Come here, you little _bitch_.” An additional, unknown voice unexpectedly reached Asami’s partial hearing.

Sudoh yelped and suddenly he just wasn’t there anymore, yanked away in a flash.

“What the... who are you?!” Sudoh asked fearfully while his attacker held him by the hair in a tight grip and around the throat threateningly, not allowing him to turn around and see who had him.

Asami immediately recognized that voice. He could see those cold, cat slit eyes glow yellow in that pretty face. Feilong’s hair fell over his left shoulder as he tilted his head to whisper in Sudoh’s ear while his eyes never left Asami’s, “Your worst nightmare.”

Asami watched in sick fascination as a blade slowly protruded from Sudoh’s heart, his mouth slack, back arched and eyes wide as he died. The blood bloomed beautifully from his wound.

“Nobody fucks with my son,” Feilong snarled right before he let go of Sudoh, who dropped dead instantly with his eyes still open.

Feilong stepped over the body and approached Asami, sashaying his hips in a sexy little stroll while he used a cloth to wipe down his blade. Asami flinched as he jabbed him in the stomach painfully with his index and middle fingers, pressing down hard and then forcing said fingers up, over his chest and up his throat. Asami gagged and coughed, wanting the pain to stop but by the time Feilong’s fingers were under his chin he was spitting out the seed Sudoh had forced him to swallow into the same cloth Feilong held under his chin.

“Such a greedy mortal,” Feilong muttered while he looked at the seed. “Didn’t he see you were a kept man?”

Feilong looked at him then, an unreadable look on his doll-like face. Asami wanted to ask questions and do something but in an instant Feilong’s lips covered his in a bruising kiss, startling him to stillness. He wanted to pull back, to not give in but Feilong had him pinned and his lips were buttery soft and addictive. It fucked with his head that he was enjoying Feilong so much, _craving the tongue fucking,_ but there was nothing Asami could do until the man decided to stop.

When Feilong did pull back he obviously had something full in his mouth and Asami suddenly realized he was very alert, no longer feeling the effects of whatever drugs Sudoh had given him.

Asami stood, testing out the virility of his legs. He watched Feilong disappear in his private bathroom before looking down at a dead Sudoh. Good thing he removed the Persian rug that covered the space a few weeks ago, it would have been a bitch to clean. When Feilong re-emerged he started questioning him immediately. “Where’s Akihito? How did you know to come here? What happened a while ago?”

“Patience, Asami-san, right now we need to worry about how to get back my son. As for your ‘Groupie’, as my son likes to call him, I guess he signed his death warrant when he decided to mess with you, huh?”

Asami had to agree. Sudoh was all kinds of stupid, obviously.

Asami watched as Feilong pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation a moment later before looking up at him from under long lashes.

“I can’t see a damn thing, that demon knows what he’s doing...” Feilong took a deep breath. “The seed I got out of you belongs to Aaron, a Knight of hell. He... ”

Feilong seemed extremely perturbed and Asami waited for him to continue.

“He’s going to use my son as a ritual sacrifice...damn it. This is all your fault.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed while he gathered his bearings. “How is this my fault again?”

Feilong walked towards the door. “Let’s get out of here, I’ll explain on the way.”

Asami was led to a sleek BMW parked across the street and he got in the back, noticing there was already a driver around the wheel with bright blond hair. The driver turned around to look at him, eyeing him up and down with clear disdain. Asami didn’t back down from the hard stare.

“You want to get in bed with my mate?” A thick Russian accent asked dramatically.

“Arbatov...” Feilong sighed. He turned to Asami then. “Asami, meet the alpha werewolf, Mikhail Arbatov.”

Asami said nothing and the guy sniffed the air, leveling a glare at him. “He smells like you, why?”

“I kissed him, now drive!” Feilong spat.

The car squealed from its parking spot so hard Asami almost cracked his head against the windshield. This was going to be one bumpy ride.

..........

Akihito woke up for the umpteenth time from a restless slumber, but this time, instead of the same empty room, the chair was occupied by a cloaked figure, a man with short spiky hair and a large cut running from his forehead, down over his left eye to end on his cheek. Akihito startled up to sitting, watching the newcomer wearily. “Who are you and what do you want with me?”

The man stood, walking over before looking down on him in disdain. “Whore of Babylon, I need your soul.”

Whore of _what_?

The man placed two fingers to his forehead and Akihito knew no more.

.......... 

“So tell me again, we’re what?” Asami asked disbelievingly.

“You and my son are soulmates. You’re not only bound to each other physically but spiritually too. It’s why I didn’t kill you and why Aaron took my son. He’s been waiting lifetimes to get the _pure soul of the eternally damned_ to raise his second in command and lover from purgatory.”

“Purgatory?” Asami didn’t disbelieve but it was still strange to find out that place wasn’t just a part of fables and fairytales. But considering he’s sleeping with an incubus, whose alpha father was screwing the alpha werewolf, it wasn’t such a stretch of the imagination...

“Purgatory,” Feilong continued. 

“How does an eternally damned get to have a pure soul?” Asami inquired. It was an oxymoron of the highest order.

“You’re a human but you share the same soul as my Akihito, do the math,” Feilong answered.

Asami did, it was pretty simple. His own soul wasn’t a twisted, hell spawn one (much) and they now shared the same soul, basically.

“Aaron’s lover was cursed by a warlock and banished to ‘The Graveyard of Monsters’ one hundred and fifty years ago. He’s been trying to get her back ever since. And now my son's sacrifice can break the blood magic used to o keep the Goddess of Death in that dimension.”

“Ok, so how do we find Akihito?” Asami asked.

Arbatov was a crass driver, damnit.

“I did all the legwork once I realized what happened. Aaron needs someplace he can stash my son until he’s ready for him at the high point of the full moon. I can see what all my children see so I’ve used them as feelers to try and see if anybody saw him. We’re heading to his last known location now.”

Asami felt the adrenaline and fear coursing through his system, he just hoped they reached Akihito in time before his own sacrificial dreams became a reality. It’s why he kept telling Akihito to stay put but he had to act like the brat he was and this was the result...

..........

Aaron was last seen heading towards Mount Lizuna on the outskirts of the Kamiminochi District in Nagano. Arbatov had a private jet and they reached the area in a little under twenty minutes. After a short drive in a rented vehicle they stood at the foot of the mountain, a map of the area spread out on the hood of their parked car.

It was the beginning of twilight and Feilong peered down at the map while he used a finger to trace the mountain trails. “As far as I can tell there’s a series of cave formations to the east...”

Asami stood in close proximity to Feilong, glancing down at the map from over the man’s shoulder and getting distracted by his heady scent and the sight of his luscious hair falling over his shoulder to pool at the base of the map. He knew it was Feilong’s pheromones so he didn’t take it personal that his human body noticed the pull of an incubus.

“Hey!” Feilong protested when Arbatov grabbed him by his arm and frog marched him to the opposite side of the bonnet, glaring at Asami in the process.

“You two don’t need to stand so close to read a map,” Arbatov said smoothly, his canines flashing.

Feilong sighed in exasperation and Asami said nothing. It’s not like he’s in a pissing contest with the man over Feilong. 

Feilong ignored his lover and continued. “...And to the west there’s an abandoned village. I’m not sure which way we should tackle first.”

Asami wasn’t sure either. All he saw in his dreams were the single room, nothing else.

“Give me a scent and I’ll sniff him out,” Arbatov spoke up and it’s the first Asami has had any interest in what the man was saying.

“I didn’t walk with anything of his,” Asami informed.

“We don’t need anything of his,” Feilong answered, stepping around the car to approach Asami. “I can guarantee you that his smell is all over you, you smell just like him.”

Asami raised an eyebrow as Arbatov approached him, a ‘biting into sour grapes’ look on his face. He stood still while the blond guy sniffed him though, not coming too close to him but not staying too far away either. Arbatov took a deep inhale, looked around him and then directed them which direction to head in.

..........

The abandoned cave where Akihito was being kept was relatively easy to find with Arbatov’s skills, like a dog sniffing out a clue (Scooby Doo, Asami suddenly thought). Asami could feel it in his bones, his Akihito was here. They approached the mouth as silently as possible, not wanting to give themselves away too easily. The dense trees provided them with some cover, but it was blown as soon as they stepped over the threshold. Some men dressed in tight fitting clothes who carried weapons stepped out of the shadows, their eyes glowing red.

“Demons,” Feilong whispered before getting in a forward fighting stance, his grace elegant like a swan’s. Asami was about to reach for his own Desert Eagle Chrome Magum when Feilong’s voice stopped him. “Guns won’t hurt them, here, it’s a demon killing knife.”

“Thanks.” Asami caught the knife, a satisfied grin on his face when the first guy he stabbed lit up like a firefly for a split second before he dropped dead.

Feilong worked his way through another demon while Arbatov tore at their flesh with elongated teeth and claws like the mutt he was...

...And the fight went on. 

..........

"Keep them busy, it's only sixty more minutes until the moon is in alignment," Aaron instructed his subordinate, who knelt in submission before him.

“Hai,” the little gopher answered in utter devotion before leaving hurriedly.

Aaron looked down at the unconscious whore, lying on the sacrificial table in nothing but a white robe, a sign of purity. He scoffed at the thought; purity for a bitch? Funny that.

But... that _thing’s_ sex appeal was obvious, he could see it in those pouty, luscious lips, that seductive face and ravishing body. He was a little ticked at himself that he noticed this at all, that he felt tempted to touch even though he knew the creature was causing it. He wanted nothing to do with this abomination meant for the end of his blade so he could get the only person important to him back. Slowly, his feet making no noise as he walked, he made his way to the table. Using the tip of the blade dipped in the blood of an infant, he slowly shuffled the robe open. The silk fell away to reveal flawless, porcelain like skin that housed the supple flesh of the creature. He placed a finger on that arm and ran it softly over the creature’s skin, watching it blister and sore where their skin met.

Pulling back, Aaron smirked before getting back to his task, making sure the ingredients for the spell and all other paraphernalia was in place. He’ll be killing this whore of a creature and getting his love back soon anyways...and anyone that tried to stop him.

..........

“Shit,” Asami hissed, panting as one of the demons managed to get a jab in before he maneuvered and brought his hand up to kill it. “They just keep coming.”

Arbatov pulled back after ripping a demon’s throat out, looking tired himself. The demon fell, but slowly started getting back up. “Feilong!”

Feilong turned around after using his hands to rip out the heart from another demon to look at them both. “We’re wasting time. We’ll lose my son if we don’t find a way to hold these guys off.”

Asami nodded in agreement. “We need a plan.”

“What?” Arbatov asked crossly, “Would that be?”

"I can probably stun them long enough for you two to get deeper into the cave and start searching..."

Asami watched as Arbatov grabbed Feilong tightly by the upper arm, cutting off whatever else Akihito's father was going to say.

"You're not going to use that _, are you?" Arbatov growled. His eyes flashed a golden hue in his anger._

 _Feilong pulled himself from Arbatov's grasp, his own eyes flashing stubbornly. "This is_ my son _we're talking about, I'll do_ anything _to save him."_

_Arbatov bared his teeth. "You'll get hurt."_

_"You'll do the same for your pack mates, Mikhail. Don't try to stop me." Feilong’s voice did not belie his anger._

_Mikhail obviously wasn't pleased, but he said no more.Now Asami wondered who wore the pants in their relationship._

_Asami wanted to know what was going on and he focused on Feilong. “Let me hear this plan of yours.”_

_So Feilong quickly explained ‘Supernova’, how he could focus his energy and create a blast wave of deadly toxins that could incapacitate the demons long enough to buy them time to push forward._

_“What’s the drawback?” Asami asked before stabbing another demon dead. He looked back at Feilong and Mikhail who was being a lot more vicious with his claws and fangs on the demons._

_Feilong delivered a roundhouse kick that shoved that particular demon right into Mikhail’s bloody path before he answered. “There’s a 50/50 chance I might not survive it.”_

_Well, Asami sure as hell didn’t want Feilong to die, Akihito’s pain would be his pain. And to be honest Feilong wasn’t the worst father figure he’d seen because he obviously loved his son. But what had to be done had to be done, Akihito’s life depended on it. “Fine. What do we do?”_

_“Stay here long enough to distract them, then get out of the blast range,” Feilong instructed._

_They kept fighting and Feilong started to shimmer slightly, like his body was drawing energy from the air around them. They kept on killing but the demons kept on coming, like there was no end to them in sight._

_“Now!” Feilong roared, his voice harsh and Asami turned and ran back out the cave, standing just outside the right corner with his breath harsh in his throat. He startled when Arbatov grabbed him painfully by the arm and kept pulling him away._

_“You’re too close, you’ll disintegrate, _human _.”___

___Asami bristled at the barb but he still followed Arbatov, it’s not like he’ll be any use to his Akihito dead anyways. They were still moving as a bright flash of an explosion knocked them on their asses._ _ _

___Arbatov ducked then rolled and in one fluid shift was sprinting back to the cave, a manic gait to his movements._ _ _

___Asami did his best to keep up. When he finally reached the mouth of the cave Arbatov was crouched over Feilong’s prone figure, urging him to wake up while the bodies of the demons littered the cave floor like a B movie massacre._ _ _

___Asami moved forward hurriedly. Feilong would be fine, he just knew it. He found a torch along the wall and grabbed it, letting its light guide him forward. He didn’t know how he knew but he felt like he was going in circles, finding tunnel after tunnel that led nowhere. He saw the illusions for what it was when he noticed his own footsteps in the dirt before him._ _ _

___“Where are you, my love?” Asami muttered to himself, frustration and fear like acid in his stomach and poison in his lungs. Time was not on their side at the moment and he willed Akihito’s location to his senses. He allowed his feelings to guide him, to show him where his Akihito was being held. He reached out mentally, with his heart and soul for the one that belonged to him. He grinned when a small sliver of light appeared out of nowhere, beckoning him. He proceeded to follow it._ _ _

___.........._ _ _

___Asami found the door that blended in with the walls just in time to see Aaron with the knife held over a motionless Akihito’s heart, poised to strike while he chanted low and soft. He sneered as Aaron looked down at him with clear disdain and Asami was having none of it. Nobody would be fucking with his man tonight. His fingers tightened on the demon killing knife he had in his hand._ _ _

___“Hurt a hair on his head and you won’t live to regret it.” Asami growled._ _ _

___Aaron scoffed, looking down at Akihito in mock sympathy before tracing the edge of the blade along his soft cheek. He looked at Asami then, his eyes reproachful. “You’re soul is as one with the whore’s...I’ll make sure you both share the afterlife together.”_ _ _

___The tension was thick in the air as Aaron purposefully raised the knife, their gaze never leaving one another's. Asami growled low in his throat, the air thick as he tried to breath. There was no way Akihito would be dying any time soon, not while he still had breath left in his own body. Asami judged the distance between him and Akihito, knowing that Aaron could kill his lover before he reached them, but not accepting that alternative. There must be something he could do. _Something_._ _ _

___“Let him go.”_ _ _

___Aaron smirked and Asami knew, could tell the moment that the demon planned to kill his Akihito. His feet moved of their own accord and Aaron’s smirk got wider, downright wicked and he watched in horror as the glinted blade started to move down; down, down, _down_. Something like terror gripped Asami’s heart as he watched helpless, his hand reaching out for Akihito’s body as his feet propelled him forward._ _ _

___“ _Alliges duplicia vos daemonium!_ ”_ _ _

___There was a rushed whisper and time seemed to stop, or at least seemed to slow down. It was Feilong, Asami realized a split second later. Something furry ran past him too fast for him to see, bounced off the wall and then jumped on Aaron, blood spurting every which way as he went down._ _ _

___“Akihito!” Asami cried out. There was the sound of ripping flesh and struggling and when Asami reached Akihito he pulled him into his arms, brushing his bangs off his face and checking him over frantically for any sign of injury. Akihito’s front was covered in splashes of blood._ _ _

___“Is my son alright?”_ _ _

___Asami didn’t take his eyes off Akihito while he answered. “He’s breathing, he’ll be ok.”_ _ _

___Feilong fell in a heap beside Asami, head lolling on his shoulder and breath ragged as he watched his son. He had to see for himself that his son was fine, which he was. If he had to guess he would say Aaron used a weakening spell. He grimaced at his own half dead state._ _ _

___“GET OFF!”_ _ _

___The shout echoed throughout the room and both men looked up to see Aaron stand shakily, trying to pry a shifted Mikhail off him, the blond’s long canine sunk deep into that column of throat as blood spurted around them._ _ _

___“Fuck!” Feilong rasped as Aaron brought his hand up with the knife he was about to stab Akihito with a moment ago, aiming to stab Mikhail in the side with it._ _ _

___Asami watched as Feilong brought one hand up, closed his eyes and muttered some words in a language he didn’t recognize. The knife suddenly flew sideways out of the demon’s grasp, clattering to the floor._ _ _

___“Get my son out of here, the wards in this room is killing him,” Feilong instructed while he struggled to stand on shaky legs, watching the fight before them._ _ _

___“What about you two?” Asami asked as he gripped Akihito tighter, getting ready to lift his lover’s weight in his arms._ _ _

___“You’re human, Asami. Aaron will kill you in a split second if he gets his hands on you, now go!”_ _ _

___There was a sudden yelp, a pain filled sound and Asami watched as Mikhail fell to the floor in a heap after being slammed into the wall by his tail. Feilong rushed the demon, kicking his legs from under him when Aaron reached for Mikhail again, growling heatedly. Aaron then managed to get his feet under him and Feilong’s roundhouse kick fell short in his weakened state. Asami watched as Aaron grabbed Feilong by the throat and slammed him into the wall hard enough to crack his skull. Feilong kicked Aaron in the stomach but it barely affected him. That’s when Mikhail jumped and made three deep gouges in Aaron’s back with his claws, slashing the demon before leaping across the room and scooping up the demon killing knife in his mouth._ _ _

___“RUN!” Feilong screamed at Asami before focusing back on Aaron and Asami didn’t have to be told another time, he fled from the room and subsequently the cave with Akihito held close to his chest, praying that those two will kill that fucker and come back to them whole._ _ _


End file.
